


Father's Day

by hadesgirl015



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Bonding, father son, space-dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgirl015/pseuds/hadesgirl015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father’s Day in the Galactic Empire, and every on the Ghost had forgotten.  That is except Ezra.  Ezra remembered, and is sadly remembering the fact that he doesn’t have a father, or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I would first like to dedicate this story to my father, who died in 2004, when I was 11 days shy of 7.

Ezra was lying in his bed awake. It was really early in the morning, too early to be getting up anyhow, not much before six. He was caught up in memories of the past. He was thinking about his father, suitable considering it was Father’s day.  
Thinking of all the things he did with his father. Playing games, catch, hide and seek, and board games (his father would let him win half of the time.) He missed both his mom and dad deeply, and some days were better than others. But today was always the hardest to go through without a dad.  
Ezra sighed, ‘Another year of him being without a father to celebrate with.’ he thought.  
Ezra shot up in bed. Maybe he did have a father, or a father figure to celebrate with. Kanan, was sort of like a dad. Hera did say they were family once, and with Kanan being his Jedi Master, he was the closest thing he has had to a father for a long time.  
Ezra thought back to what his mother did for his father on this day. She usually made him breakfast and brought it to their room for him to eat in bed with a card Ezra had crudely made, (hey he was six the last Father’s day he spent with his parents). Maybe Kanan would like that.  
Ezra snuck down the ladder and headed towards the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of paper and pencil, and made Kanan a card, with a Loth-Cat wearing a tie on the front. He then started searching as quite as he could for something to make for Kanan’s breakfast. Not quite enough though.  
“What are you doing?” Hera asked.  
“Shh.” Ezra pleaded.  
“You should know by now Ezra, you don’t have to swipe food.” Hera said, assuming that was what Ezra was doing.  
“I’m not trying to swipe food. I know I don’t have to do that anymore.” Ezra confirmed.  
“Are you trying to make yourself breakfast?” Hera asked, noticing a pan that Ezra had set near the stove top.  
“Well, no.” Ezra said.  
“Please explain.” Hera said.  
“It’s for Kanan.” Ezra admitted. “I wanted to do something special for him.”  
“That’s sweet an all, but any particular reason why?” Hera asked.  
“It’s Father’s Day.” Ezra explained.  
Hera was silent for a moment, before she understood, and smiled.  
“Would you like help?” Hera asked.  
“While I would rather not be babied, I think I should avoid risking giving Kanan food poisoning.” Ezra joked.  
Hera smiled and got out some bread, nerf bacon, and some eggs. “You can help make the toast.”  
Ezra grabbed the two pieces of bread and put it in the toaster while Hera started to fry the bacon and eggs. “Would like to start the coffee?” Hera asked.  
“Okay.” Ezra said, and used the coffee machine to start to make a pot. When Hera flipped the bacon and eggs, the toast popped up, so Ezra went over and put the toast on the plate and buttered it.  
“Bring that plate over here,” Hera called.  
“Okay.” Ezra said. He brought the plate over.  
“You can pour the coffee into a mug.” Hera said, hearing the coffee machine beep indicating it was done. “Pour it about ¾ of the way full, then put a spoonful of sugar in it, then finishing filling it with milk.”  
“Okay.” Ezra said. He fixed Kanan’s coffee the way Hera instructed.  
“Good job.” Hera said. She set the plate and mug on a tray. “I suppose you want to bring it into him.”  
“Yeah, but wait a moment.” Ezra said. He grabbed the card he made and put it on the tray too.  
“Here you go.” Hera handing Ezra the tray.  
“Thank you helping Hera.” Ezra said.  
“No problem Ezra.” Hera said.  
Ezra carefully carried to Kanan’s room. He took a deep breath, wondering if Kanan would be upset about this. He opened the door and walked in. “Kanan?”  
“Huh? What?” Kanan asked waking up and sitting up. “Ezra what is it?” He used the Force to turn on the light.  
“I brought you breakfast.” Ezra said.  
“What?” Kanan asked. Ezra brought the tray and set it in Kanan’s lap. “Breakfast in bed?” he questioned.  
Ezra nodded.  
“Whatever for?” Kanan asked before noticing the card. He grabbed it. He smiled at the picture of the Loth-cat wearing a tie. He opened it and read the message that was in clearly Ezra’s handwriting. “Dear Kanan, Happy Father’s Day. I know you aren’t really my dad, but you are the closest thing I have to one. And I guess I actually see you as my new dad. I love you, Love Ezra.”  
Kanan looked at Ezra, who wouldn’t meet his eye. Kanan smiled, he would talk when Ezra would look at him. He took a sip of the coffee that was made just the way he liked it. He turned to the eggs and took a bite, they were cooked just right as well. Soon enough Kanan finished. Ezra still hadn’t met his eyes.  
“Ezra,” Kanan started.  
“Yes?” Ezra asked.  
“Sit down.” Kanan ordered gently, moving the tray to the bedside table.  
Ezra sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“Did you really make me breakfast?” Kanan asked.  
“Hera helped.” Ezra said.  
“It was your idea though?” Kanan asked.  
“Yes,” Ezra confirmed.  
“And the card?” Kanan asked.  
“What about it?” Ezra questioned.  
“Did you mean it?” Kanan asked.  
“Every word.” Ezra said, staring into his lap.  
Kanan couldn’t hold back his emotions any longer. He hugged Ezra, surprising his Padawan greatly.  
“I love you too Ezra.” Kanan said. “More then you know.”  
Ezra returned the hug. “I love you dad.”  
“I love you son.” Kanan said.  
In short, it was the best Father’s day Ezra has had in a long while, because he finally had a dad to celebrate it with.


End file.
